


You're Never Too Old for Disney || Age AU

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: Ahh Adorable Junk, Disney, Fanfic, Gen, Seiyuu, The seiyuu sing disney songs, age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing the beautiful voices of the Seiyuu of Osomatsu San, I couldn't just keep it in. So here we have the one of the most adorable Age Au Fanfictions you will ever read~ This is mainly a bunch of short stories ending with at least one of the older brothers singing sweetly to their distressed (?) younger brother!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Osomatsu

Silence filled the house as Karamatsu shut the door. He and Choromatsu went to take Jyushi and Ichi to the park like they had promised. Todomatsu was sleeping soundly in his cot, quietly sucking on his pacifier.

Osomatsu walked out of the shower, feeling pretty zen and zoned out. He dopily walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. The house has never been this quiet, between Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu, The house is always in a ruckus. 

"Now lets see here...." He gently pushed aside various items to reach the back of the fridge 

"Ahh! Here they are!" He whispered enthusiastically, being cautious about the younger brother sleeping.  
He reached for the beers, carefully taking off the plastic wrapper.

Todomatsu moved around slightly, his dreams were pleasant and calming. He dream of him and his brothers having a good time at the beach. Karamatsu was surfing while holding Todomatsu on his back. Choromatsu laid down next to Osomatsu, relaxing on the bright red and green beach towels, discussing girls and having a good laugh. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu sat in the sand, building a giant sand castle. Everything seemed so serene and nice. Suddenly the sky went dark, waves rose higher and Karamatsu fell off the board, leaving Todomatsu flying face first into Choromatsu's chest. Osomatsu got up in fright, quickly running from the dark weather. Choromatsu got struck by lightening, his face extremely burnt and red. 

"Ch-Chor-" Todomatsu stuttered as his brother monstrous. He grew fangs and large bat-like wings stretched from his back. Choromatsu screeched intensely as he flew off into the distance, taking his younger brothers Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu with him.

"Totty!!" They screamed, Todomatsu started crying, trying to rescue his brothers.

He woke up sharply, his heart beated extremely fast as he shook in fear. He cried out to his brother, tears rolling down his cheeks. Osomatsu jumped up to the sound of his little brother, slightly spitting out a portion of beer. He quickly ran into the bedroom, snapping out of his zen mood. 

"Wh-Whats wrong Totty?" He ran his fingers through the toddler's hair, Todomatsu sniffled, looking into Osomatsu's eyes 

"I-I-I had a bad dream..." He let out another cry 

"Oh dear Totty..." Osomatsu reached into the crib, gently picking up his distressed younger brother. He lowered himself onto the ground as the toddler still shock in fear from the dream. 

( Before Osomatsu starts being a precious bean, I recommend listening to the song while you read! Its actually so soothing~ www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciSKSbrGNKY&index=6&list=PLWS06_UhbBgChJ7jpxpbAWlf2qQmdFgmW )

"When you wish upon a star~" Todomatsu looked up at his brother in surprise, he knew Osomatsu could sing but this was just so beautiful!

"Makes no difference who you are~ " Osomatsu looked off into the distance, his breathing was calm and voice was quiet.

"Anything your heart desires, Will come to you~" Todomatsu yawned and snuggled into Osomatsu's arms, enjoying the calming state that his brother's in. Osomatsu smiled, kissing the child on the forehead.

"If your heart is in your dream~"  

"No request is too extreme~"

"When you wish upon a star~"

"Like dreamers do~" By the time Osomatsu had finished the second stanza, Todomatsu had fallen asleep on him, softly snoring and dribbling. He let out a satisfied sigh, along with smile. Osomatsu picked up his younger brother and put him back in the crib.

"Goodnight Totty... Never grow old..." He kissed the toddler on the head and smiled.

==================================================================================

Author Note: *Screams* Osomatsu would be such a perfect dad~  
Next is the most beautiful boy Karamatsu <3 He hasn't really sung any disney songs so I might make him do 'Tsuppai High School Rock n' Roll' Because his voice is so amazing~

Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Your Never Too Old for Disney"!


	2. Karamatsu

It was the last day of the term and to celebrate, Karamatsu's school held an annual cultural festival. Cultural fest was a day where the students could dress up, compete in activities and/or enter the talent show but of course they all had to revolve around a theme. This year's theme was halloween. 

(YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS, I COULDN'T PICK AN OUTFIT FOR KARA TO WEARRRRRRR SO I JUST PICKED HIS PIRATE OUTFIT HE WORE AT HALLOWEEN, MAYBE IF I MAKE ANOTHER DRESS UP FIC, I'LL MAKE HIM WEAR A PRINCE OUTFIT!! YEAHHHHHHH~)

Karamatsu adjusted his moustache, striking various facial expressions to see which looked better. Osomatsu had just finished in the bathroom, on his way to wash his hands. He managed to keep quiet for about 5 seconds before bursting out with laughter.

"Th-Thats what your wearing?" Karamatsu took off his hand and tilted his head slightly

"Whats wrong with it?" Jyushimatsu ran in and hugged Karamatsu

"Yarrr! Captain Karamatsu!" Karamatsu laughed and ruffled his brother's hair 

"Thats right little guy!" He said, waving the plastic sword around

"Get out ye dirty sea dog before i make ye walk the plank!" Osomatsu put his hands up in surrender, he could tell Karamatsu was joking but he still got a bit offended, being called a 'Dirty Sea Dog' wasn't his ideal insult but he took it.

"Nii-san! Are you gonna sing at the talent show?"

"Me? Sing? Nahh... I'm just happy to keep my self esteem" Jyushimatsu looked down, he knew his brother had such a good singing voice, he was so excited for cultural festival because he wanted Karamatsu to show off his singing gift, although Karamatsu rather didn't. 

"Come on Nii-san! Please!! For your little Jyushimatsu?" Karamatsu sighed

"I-I'll think about it..." Choromatsu leaned in through the doorway

"I mean it is your last year in school, make it worth while big brother~" Karamatsu really didn't want to sing in front of the whole school but his brothers did put up a good point. Even if he did want to sing though, there wouldn't be anything he could sing, he didn't practice anything and he can barely memorise songs. 

"But what can I sing? I haven't practiced, nor have I memorised anything." 

"What about that 'Tsuppai High School Rock n' Roll' song... You seem to know all those lyrics and sing it all the time in the shower..." Ichimatsu poked his head from the other side, rubbing his eyes. Karamatsu shrugged 

"I-I guess i could? Maybe? I-I still don't know though... I'll sing for my brothers, but I'm too worried to sing in front of my peers. What would they think of me?" 

"I can reassure you that your singing is awesome! Just go for it little brother! Don't worry about those losers!" Karamatsu smiled, he knew he could always count on his brothers to help him.

"I'll do my best!~"

As the day went forth, Karamatsu's confidence just got lower and lower.

"All talent show contestants please report back stage immediately" A shiver ran up his spine, his brothers still hadn't arrived yet. He got worried that they may have forgotten about it.

"Calm down Matsuno.Their coming. Maybe just a bit late?" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and walked backstage. There were students as young as 12 that had come to compete for first place. Everyone was warming up for their acts, wether they be practicing flips or cracking jokes, they all were being extremely loud.

A fairly muscular student along with 4 others confronted Karamatsu, whipping a sly smile

"Ahh Matsuno... Its a family tradition ain't it? What's gonna be your act huh? Going out and ripping off your shirt? Oh no wait.. Are you gonna sit on a chair and pour water all over yourself? To be honest. You don't need an act. You make people laugh just looking at you!" The boys in the back laughed hysterically 

"A-Actually I'll be singing..." He fixed up his jacket joltily 

"Ooo! Singing! Let me guess, you'll be some disney bullshit, like your gay older brother sung when he was your age." This came as a shock to Karamatsu, He had no idea that Osomatsu did that? How come he never told his family? Not to mention how this dumbass was around while Osomatsu was in his last year of high school. 

"H-How do you know that?" The student and his crew laughed 

"I repeated grade 8. Dumbass." Karamatsu rolled his eyes, grinning

"Your the one to talk." He mumbled.The student grabbed Kara by the shirt tuff ( mens-regal-pirate-captain-costume.jpg The white thingy )

"What'd you say!?" 

"Hmph. You heard me." A teacher walked by, he saw the fear in Karamatsu's eyes 

"Boys! Shouldn't you be rehearsing?" He looked disappointedly at the oppressor and his crew, folding his arms in offence. The students grumpily looked back at the teacher, throwing Karamatsu roughly down. The poor man breathed as they walked away.

"Th-Thank you.." The teacher smiled 

"No problemo Matsuno~ Now you get out there and go have a good time!" Karamatsu felt slightly better that he had a teacher on his side, although he still wanted his brothers to be here.

Time passed and the Matsuno brothers still hadn't arrived. Karamatsu almost lost hope , He felt like he wanted to bail out.

"Uhhh.. Excuse me, c-" 

"Ahh Matsuno! Your up!" His heart skipped a beat. This was it. He was gonna be remembered as that senior that got up in front of the whole school just to embarrass himself. He looked out the velvet red curtains, attempting to spot his brothers. He finally had hope again, in they ran, out of breath and tired. 

"Go! Your up!" The teacher said. Karamatsu stepped on stage with the microphone. He widely smiled, looking upon the students.

"Hello! My name is Matsuno Karamatsu! Today I'll be singing 'Tsuppari Highschool Rock n' Roll' by Yuichi Nakamura. (AYEEEEEEEEEEEE) Choromatsu gave him a thumbs up while the other brothers quietly cheered. Everyone else was silent. The girls started cheering and screaming as the instrumental intro come on. Karamatsu wasn't really liked by many of the boys at school, they were envious because all the girls fawned over him.

(Heres the song if you wanna listen while reading!~ www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lxNHj09SLk)

"Kyou mo genki ni!" The students cheered 

"DOKAN wo kimetara"

"Youran seotte RIIZENTO" He leaned the microphone towards the crowd. 

"Yeah!" The students yelled.

"Tsuppari High School Rock'n Roll!" (x2)

"Sori mo iretashi bentou mo motta!" He took off his pirate hat and threw it upon the stage. Girls jumped in front of others, racing to get the hat. It was more of a concert then a school talent show. Even Choromatsu was 'fangirling'. 

"Go Karamatsu!!" He screamed, Osomatsu laughed, patting his brother on the back

"Calm down Karamatsu boy~" Ichimatsu looked around and tugged on Osomatsu's hoodie 

"Oso? Wheres Totty?" Osomatsu looked around sharply, he got that little bit worried for his little brother but he soon settled when he saw him up on stage with Karamatsu. 

"Kara! Kara!" Karamatsu smiled and picked him up while continuing to sing.

"Nagame no SUKAATO hikizutte!" He pushed the microphone over to Todomatsu

"Yeah!" He screamed. Totty had a giant smile on his face, He's never been so happy in his life! Although the music hurt his ear drums a bit, he enjoyed himself.The crowd chanted for the young Matsunos as they put on an amazing show~

"Tsuppari High School Rock'n Roll!" (x2) Todomatsu clapped his hands in excitement, he loved the attention he was getting and the students absolutely adored him. Karamatsu swayed to the music, he smiled brighter then ever before. This was the most fun he's had in ages.

"Taiman haru dasu aka TEEPU doushi" After this line was an instrumental so Karamatsu took the chance to invite the other brothers up.

"I'd like to invite up the rest of my brothers! Come on up guys!" Choromatsu squealed with excitement 

"Yes!! Instead of be an idol fan, I get to be an idol!!!" Karamatsu put Totty down but still held his hand while the other hand helped his brothers. Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu took Todomatsu with them to the back while the older brothers stayed up front and sung. 

( "Kaa-chan, sonna ni shinpai shinai de hoshii dasu"   
"Benkyou kirai na watasu dasu kedo,   
"Hito ni wa sorezore atta michi ga aru dasu"   
"Motto ookina ai de kiyowa na watasu wo tsutsunde hoshii, dasu"   
"Kanchi, S*X shiyou!"   
"Konna ni suki na no ni, tsurenai naa... naa!" Not adding this part in but if your listening to the song, here it is anyway :D )

"Densha ni nottara!" Osomatsu sang

"Benjo ni kakekomi!" Karamatsu sang

"Hitoeki dake no.." Choromatsu sang

"Happy Time!" They all sang together, Karamatsu leaned the microphone over to the audience yet again to get them to sing the chorus 

"Tsuppari High School Rock'n Roll!" (x2) The audience sang. The three younger brothers wanted to have a go at singing too, so Jyushimatsu tugged on Karamatsu's pirate coat. The big brother turned around and smiled, handing them the microphone

"Hi no nai tokoro ni kemuri wo tateru!" They sung together, Jyushimatsu couldn't help but to just giggled within the singing, he was having way to much fun with his older brothers.

"Matamata chikoku de kyou mo yobidashi!" As the brothers got to the last line, the audience got louder and louder. By the end of it, everyone was dancing and whistling for the Matsunos. Karamatsu took the microphone and bowed 

"Thank you~" Jyushimatsu ran in front of karamatsu 

"Muscle Muscle! Hustle Hustle!" He yelled. The audience absolutely adored the Matsuno's performance, even the teachers! Staff were dancing about, still singing the lyrics.

This was definitely a day Karamatsu could never forget.

 

Author note: AHHHH I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!!!~ I'M SO GLAD ITS DONE!!   
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR MY PRECIOUS READER!~ LOOK FORWARD FOR CHOROMATSU SINGING LIKE A BEAUTIFUL BUTT <3 ANYWAY BAIII~

Thank you for reading the second chapter of 'Your Never Too Old for Disney'!~


	3. Choromatsu

It was a lazy Saturday morning, the Matsuno's treated this day as a day of rest, well thats not what Choromatsu thinks. Choromatsu was awake at 5 in the morning, preparing breakfast for a day of cleaning. Karamatsu yawned and looked over at the bright clock light, shading his eyes from the luminosity.

"Only 5? Too early.." He grumpily snuggled back into the bed for the remainder ten seconds before giving up on sleep. Choromatsu was just too loud for 'Dadmatsu' to get some sleep.

"Choro... What are you doing up so early...." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, still drowsy. Choromatsu turned around and smiled 

"Oh hey! I was gonna wake you guys a little later, what are you doing up so early?" He put another plate down with a large clank. Karamatsu looked at the pate then glared at Choromatsu

"Get an idea?" Choro looked down at the plate, thinking for a few seconds

"Ohhh!!! Right!! Sorry about that!!" He whispered, Karamatsu snatched the plated off his younger brother 

"Just.. Go..." He yawned 

"Just go make breakfast.." He calmly put down the remaining 3 plates, along with the utensils. The tired brother could barely stay awake so he headed back to bed.

"Where you' going Karamatsu?" The older brother pointed to the bedroom, too tired for words.

A few minutes passed and Karamatsu was back to sleep. Choromatsu in the meanwhile was frying the bacon.The bacon sizzled loudly as he added large amounts of oil. Osomatsu managed to sleep in that little bit more but when the bacon smell lingered throughout the house, he couldn't help himself.

"I-Is that bacon?" Choromatsu jumped

"Oh! Morning Oso! Yeah, its bacon!" Osomatsu drooled, hearing to bacon sizzle in the oil.

"C-Can i have some?" Choromatsu rolled his eyes

"Go wake up the others~ " Osomatsu never acts this immature but when it comes to bacon, he'll do anything. He's not quite obssessed with bacon as Choromatsu is with churros but he still had a somewhat obsession.

"Get up guys!!" Osomatsu jumped on Karamatsu, rolling around on his chest. ( SFW, SFW. KARAMATSU WAS NOT TURNED ON, I REPEAT. KARAMATSU WAS NOT TURNED ON. )

"Theres baconnnnnnnnnn!!" Karamatsu groaned 

"Brother... Get off me..." Ichimatsu yawned and stretched, turning over to Jyushimatsu.

"Jyushi get up..." He nudged him slightly, Jyushimatsu jumped out of the futon.

"MUSCLE MUSCLE! HUSTLE HUSTLE!!" Todomatsu woke up in a grumpy mood 

"Seriously!!" He exclaimed, Karamatsu pushed Osomatsu aside 

"Alright. Alright. Get off me. I'm getting up! Geez...." Osomatsu quickly scrambled back into the dinning room, eagerly holding the fork and knife in both hands. Jyushimatsu ran to the table, dragging along his slightly older brother. Karamatsu held his back, his eyes had large circles beneath them, he had barely had any sleep. Todomatsu was the same, they both had trouble sleeping for some odd reason.

Choromatsu filled all six plates with bacon and egg before sitting back down with a massive huff. All the brothers ate at their different paces. Ichimatsu preferred to eat slowly while Jyushimatsu ate extremely fast. Choromatsu cut his up evenly first and ate his meal at a steady pace, Karamatsu ate carefully, trying not to get any crumbs on his face while Osomatsu went all out.

"So the REAL reason I actually prepared breakfast for you all is because today is the day... wait for it... Wait for  it.... Clean up day!" The rest of the brothers groaned, including Dadmatsu/Karamatsu. 

"I thought Sunday would be a clean up day...?" Karamatsu laid his head down on the table, pushing the empty plate away slightly.

"Clean up day should be never" Osomatsu took his last mouthful of bacon.

"You said it big brother" Karamatsu gave a sleepy thumbs up. Choromatsu banged the table in offence, he wasn't really expecting Karamatsu to agree, he was usually the one that would back Choro up in working or family related situations.

"What the heck Kara!?" His voice cracked sightly. Osomatsu snickered with laughter but Karamatsu remained silent, He was almost falling asleep again. Choromatsu had looked down at the sleepy brother, forgiving him for actually agreeing with the dumb eldest. Osomatsu poked Karamatsu

"Hey bud, how about you head to bed~ We'll do the cleaning for today" Karamatsu looked up, sleepily grinning and the younger brother

"Th-Thank you.. Choro..." Karamatsu slowly got up and made his way back to the futon, flopping straight ( Although he ain't OHHHHH ) onto the futon, not bearing to even toss open the sheets. Choromatsu got up, taking all the plates back to to bench.

"C'mon guys! It'll be fun!" He flicked open his laptop, searching for one of his all time favourite songs. The younger brothers all groaned, they all knew Choro liked his Disney songs just as much as he liked Nyaa-chan, He's always humming some 'Aladdin' or ' Snow White ' songs. 

"Oh don't give me that!~" Osomatsu looked his younger brother, smiling gracefully. It seems weird to admit that the older brothers liked children's movies and songs more then the actual young brothers do but since they had grown up in listening and watching the PROPER Disney. ( I say proper Disney because I feel like today's disney is just cheesy bullshit. To say the truth ^^ )

The intro for the song came on, Osomatsu got up and collected all of the mugs, having a spring in his step. 

"Come on kids!~ Dance with us!" He tried to pull up Ichimatsu but the brother put all his weight back onto the chair. Jyushimatsu stared into the oil of the plate, focused on Todomatsu's reflection in it. Choromatsu tapped his feet to the beat. Osomatsu grinned at him, moving his hips to the beat.

 

( Heres the song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgFluUCriSg )

" We dig in our mine the whole day through!~ " All expressions changed once Choromatsu started singing, the brothers have never heard him sing before, He's usually just humming or tapping his foot to the song but they never knew he could sing!

Osomatsu felt so proud of his younger brother~ He was carrying on the singing brotherly tradition~

" To dig is what we really like to do~ " Todomatsu unexpectedly started tapping his fingers to the rhythm. Jyushimatsu soon joined in, So did Ichimatsu. Osomatsu saw them in the corner of his eye, slowly starting to get into the song. 

" It ain't no trick, to get rich quick! " Osomatsu held Todomatsu's hand, widely smiling in excitement.

"Come on!~ You know you wanna dance!" He pulled the younger brother up with ease. The toddle seemed like he actually wanted to contribute. ( FUCK IM NOT GONNA EVEN EXPLAIN, JUST HAVE A PICTURE KAY. SHIT I LOST IT. FINALLY FOUND IT AGAIN! tumblr_o25blix0Dw1qhry7vo1_1280.png Choromatsu dances like Kara in the bottom right corner~ )

"If you dig with a shovel or a pick~" 

" In a mine... In a mine... In a mine...! In a mine...! "

"Where a million diamonds shine!~"  Jyushimatsu got up and started jumping around

"Come on Ichimatsu!~ Come join in the fun!" Choromatsu offered his hand in help but Ichimatsu looked away in disgust. Osomatsu snatched his hand and pulled him up

"Stop trying to hide you feelings Ichi~ We all know you wanna dance~"

" We dig from early morning till night~ We dig up everything in sight~ " Choromatsu swung his body to the beat, feeling every note.

"We dig up diamonds by the score" Osomatsu started dancing with Todomatsu, holding hands and swinging freely.

" A thousand rubies, sometimes more! "  

" But we don't know what we dig 'em for " There was a 30 second instrumental, Jyushimatsu had managed to get Ichi to dance with him while Osomatsu was too busy giving Todomatsu a piggy back. Karamatsu was back in the futon, fast asleep. He rolled around as for the music was just too loud for him to continue his peaceful sleep.  

"Heigh Ho!~" Choromatsu sung at the top of his lungs, the other brothers cheering for him didn't make it any more quieter. Karamatsu rolled around for one last time before just giving up on the thought of sleep. He was extremely grumpy and was about to scold someone, more like all of his brothers. 

He dopily reached the dining table, seeing the whole family happy wasn't really the ideal thing he wanted to ruin.

"Ahh Karamatsu! How was your sleep?" Osomatsu yelled over the loud music 

"E-Eh?" 

 

FINALLY!~ IM SORRY IF THIS ISN'T THE GREATEST, IM EXTREMELY TIRED AND JUST WANTED TO GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH~ THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE THOUGH, I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT~ ANYWAY I'MA HEAD TO BED! GOODNIGHT~

 

Thank you for reading the third chapter of 'You're Never Too Old for Disney'!~


End file.
